Gun to the Head
by klutzy-lena
Summary: Love is like a gun to the head. [onesided MisaRaito. Implied LRaito]
1. Prologue – Masquerade

Title: Gun to the Head

Summary: Love is like a gun to the head.

Pairing: one-sided Misa/Raito, implied L/Raito

Warning: mild spoilers. Possibly alternate ending. Implied shounen-ai.

A/N: I would like to thank Ookari for encouraging me to write. Without her, I would have never thought about writing a Death Note fan fiction. I would also like to thank Siruru for the quote.

**Prologue – Masquerade**

---

"_All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts..."_

_- William Shakespeare_

---

When was her entrance to this play, this hunt for Kira? Was she born to meet him? Or was it when her parents were murdered in cold blood? Perhaps, it was when he thoughtlessly killed her parents' murders.

Those events were out of her control. She did not decide for them to occur.

This was what she decided: to help him. To submit to him. To worship him. To love him.

_Him._

Her beloved. Her Hero. Her God. Her everything. He was the center of her universe.

Him: Yagami Raito.

_Kira._

---

When was his entrance to this play? Was it when he picked up the Death Note? Was it when the idea of a utopia entered his mind? Perhaps even before then, when he became the best in the nation – when the thrill of winning was taken away from him. He was at the peak, without a worthy opponent.

He was bored, vagrant, and restless. He needed a challenge.

_Utopia._

He needed someone to provide him the thrill of winning.

_Him._

He was the ideal opponent with their minds so alike. He was worthy of his time.

Him: Ryuzaki.

_L._

He had pawns that he could manipulate to bring himself closer to his goal.

_Her._

His devoted follower. His "lover".

Her: Amane Misa.

_Second Kira_

---

He spent most, if not all, of his life imposing justice upon this world. Why did he join the hunt for Kira? He wished to rid this world of criminals, to make this world a little more just.

The Kira case was special, but only in the sense that it was more difficult due to the involvement of super-naturals.

_Death Notes._

_Gods of death._

_Shinigami eyes._

The existence of those hindered the progression of this case. They were beyond logic.

He was a challenge. He provided him with the only case he couldn't solve.

_Him._

The most difficult opponent he had ever faced.

Him: Yagami Raito.

_Kira._

_---_

All three of them had different variations of the same goal. They had different approaches and different ways to justify, but ultimately it was the same. They knew their goal and they knew what they were, and were not willing to sacrifice.

A thousand years from now, none of this would matter. They would be viewed no differently as actor and actresses in Shakespeare's plays.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thank you for reading! Even though there is nothing much in this prologue, I still wanted you to know how I view the characters. Feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made. If you have any questions, you can message me or leave them in the review._


	2. Forest for the Trees

Title: Gun to the Head

Summary: Love is like a gun to the head.

Pairing: one-sided Misa/Raito, implied L/Raito

Warning: mild spoilers. Possibly alternate ending. Implied shounen-ai.

A/N: Rating, summary, and pairing are subject to change.

**Chapter 1 -- Can't See the Forest for the Trees**

**---**

"_There is no good or evil: only power and those too weak to seek it."_

_- __J. K. Rowling_

_---_

This is a complicated story. It is all too easy to for one to submerge himself in the little details and not realize, until much too late, that he had missed, most, if not all, of what he was looking for.

In order to reach the most objective judgment possible, one must peel away every layer of detail until nothing, save for the bare crux, remains. It is then, after one truly understands the core of the story, that we can add the details.

In this particular story, the conflict is that Yagami Raito has the Death Note and L is trying to capture him. It sounds simple enough and can be easily comprehended. Of course, in reality, it is not that simple at all. But simplicity is the goal here. This is the best way to approach the story, by breaking it down.

This story is the easiest to understand when looking at it two people at a time. If one closely observes the dynamic between two people and their relation to everyone else, he will discover something very interesting. When dealing with stories such as this one, one should start with the most seemingly obvious pair: _Yagami Raito and Amane Misa._

_Kira and the Second Kira._

_The user and the used._

_The beloved and the lover._

_---_

"Please let me be your girlfriend." This was their beginning, or at least the official beginning of their relationship. Their lives have long been intertwined. Their beginning was filled with tears, threats, and lies.

This relationship of theirs was not built upon mutual love and trust. It was built on mutual benefiting.

---

If Misa was asked to describe Raito, she would say nothing less than perfect. That would be the expected answer.

"_Raito is everything to me." _

"_I would gladly die for him." _

Many may ask, "Is Misa stupid to love someone who is obviously using her?"

_No._

Is she pretending to be stupid?

_No._

Love has made a fool out of a once brilliant girl.

_Blinded by faith._

_---_

On the other hand, if Raito was asked to describe Misa, he would, without a doubt, answer, "a tool". That would be the expected answer.

"_I love you."_

"_You are a great tool."_

Is it in his nature to be evil?

_No._

Does he really believe he is God?

_Yes._

Power has made a fool out of a once sensible young man.

_Blinded by faith._

---

Whether or not they actually feel what one expects them to feel about each other, no one may ever know. _As long as_ they do not show signs of otherwise, what they think matters very little. The reasons do not matter; in this particular case, the end justifies the means.

Yagami Raito is the protagonist of this story. Without him, the story does not flow. Misa is relatively less important, but that, by no means, make her unimportant. As likable or as annoying she may seem, many of Raito's accomplishments credits to her.

This is the foundation of Kira's power. If a building's foundation is not solid, the building will collapse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I would like to thank kitkat411, Serria, judi-chan, CrownedInThorns, kiyitai, and VioletIris for their kind encouragements! I would also like to thank everyone for reading .


End file.
